


We’ll Bloom in Time (Oumota)

by Lominary



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Date, FlowerFace AU, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oumota, Rantaro doesn’t really do much—, Slow Burn, i dont know how long this will be, they’re both demiromantic, they’re friends first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lominary/pseuds/Lominary
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi meet because Rantaro insisted that he believed they were meant to be, but the two decide that they are going to take it slow
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue - Berries

The rules of this world is that you are unable to see anyone’s face until you fall in love with your soulmate. Dumb right? Kaito definitely thought so too, but the one good thing he could agree on liking is that everyone’s face was blocked out by beautiful flowers that would help figure out what kind of person they were. It was said that once you meet your so called one true love your flowers will bloom or some shit like that. He’s met plenty of people who have found their soulmate and they seemed rather happy, he was glad they were happy. 

Although he did feel slightly bitter from time to time, but he didn’t have time to think about it. He needed to look good for his first ever blind date. He had no idea why he agreed to this but Rantaro insisted on him meeting his new friend, some gut feeling that they were destined to meet. He can’t make fun of Rantaro though he believes in gut feelings more than anyone so it’d be against his own belief to say no to his friend. 

He looked around in his drawer to find the piece of paper Amami scribbled the address on earlier, when they met up. He squinted at the lazily written place and typed it into his GPS. He decided it’d be better to drive there in case his date didn’t have a car, since Amami told him about how he’s driving whoever this mystery person is to the location. All of this was too mysterious for Momota, he was baffled by how dumb it all was. As he got ready, he passed by a mirror he placed next to his keys, that snatched his attention. 

Momota stopped to stare at his own reflection slowly bringing up his fingers to touch the flowers that covered off his skin, carefully putting a petal between his fingers he pulled on them just to see if he could see even for a second, what he looked like, who he was. The gorgeous violets only moved slightly before Kaito hissed at the pain of pulling at his own petals. He cursed at himself before patting down the petal gently to make sure he didn’t bruise himself any more. Continuing to rub his face he made his way to his car and set up his phone. 

Unenthusiastic to go to this date he started the GPS, he genuinely believed this date would be another false call. Another person he’d be heartbroken over, another person he’d try to impress just to see their face, just to know who he was. What kind of person he would be. To see the world with all of it’s beauty no flowers covering it up, flaws and all. But as he looked around the street the world was blank like he remembered. Everyone’s faces still covered by the same gorgeous flowers that he despised for taking away the beauty that laid underneath.

Driving along the summer road he slowly made it across a grassy field where acres of berries and trees laid out, Kaito wondered if his date was around somewhere here. He hoped it was, even if he was known for his passion for space he loved plants and nature just as much. As a kid he would run around in the forest everytime his family went out to camp or play around in the grass for hours as a kid. He was a bit behind on the whole technology thing, unlike most of his friends but he did enjoy being able to have a bit more self control than most others. But he has to admit he does get lost on the internet just as often, he just chooses to instead. 

The GPS finally tells Momota he’s arrived after a good hour of driving, he was still questioning why he even agreed to this again and he remembered. It was to keep himself from being a hypocrite. His core moral belief was in the question so he needed to suck it up and go to this date. Giving himself a cliché pep talk, he got himself ready to leave his car. Deciding the last few preparations were to pat his flowers down gently to make sure he looked decent enough for whoever this mystery person was. 

Taking in a deep breath as he stepped out of his car, Kaito looked around the field checking to see if Rantaro was anywhere to be seen. Letting out a tired sigh from driving, he closed the door and locked it with his keys. When was the last time he’s been out? Taking in fresh air, smelling the grass and berries, hearing the laughter of families and couples running about picking fruit. Rantaro really did know him, he picked the perfect place for a first date. Closing his eyes to take in the light breeze and soft sun he smiles at the beautiful weather, what a lucky day. It has been a while since he’s been this grateful for nature and for the earth he stood on. 

Feeling a soft tap on his shoulder Kaito slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a pretty cheerful Amami. “You seem enlightened” Chuckling at himself for getting lost in his surroundings he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Enlightened isn’t the right word man, but sure.” Placing his hand on Kaito’s, he moved his hand away from his own shoulder. “I have a partner you know?” His green flowers twitch up with a beautiful glow, it was so bright, you’d be able to feel his smile from a mile away. “Yeah I know man! Not flirting with ya, just being bros, y’know bros.” He emphasised on the word “bros” since he didn’t enjoy rushing romantic relationships with anyone. Even if he was a naturally romantic guy, he still needed some time to clear his head. Dreams first.

Realizing he has drifted off again he found himself staring at Rantaro, feeling himself become a bit flustered. He slowly took back in reality as he felt his flowers sting. Bringing his hand up to cup his cheek Kaito soon noticed that someone was standing behind Rantaro tapping away in some game, maybe it was social media, he had no idea. Momota pointed at the person next to his friend and asked him who he was. “Oh! Right, how silly of me to have forgotten to introduce you to your date—“ the person next to Rantaro had purple Gladioli all over their face, they tucked in a few strands of their violet locks behind their ear. They wore a loose white T-shirt with a checkered handkerchief lazily wrapped around their neck. They were pretty short so the height difference between them was really obvious, but it wouldn’t be a problem. Their date continued to tap their foot in a rhythmic pattern, before snapping out of their trance. 

“Hmmmm...?” Rantaro flicked the shorter guy and shook his head pointing at them with disappointment. “Tsk tsk, Kokichi I told you that you weren’t going to be on your phone when you met your date.” The guy Kaito assumed called Kokichi whine about how he shouldn’t be treated like a kid. “You know Taro! You should let me do what I want because I ammmm older!” The smaller guy giggled before squealing at the sudden smack from Amami. “HELP ME BIG MAN!!” His date ran towards Momota and hugged him from behind causing him to become a confused mess. “W- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING-“ Instinctively backing away from the hug Kaito grabbed the shorter guy by the shoulders and stared at him.

“First of all man, calm down. Secondly, nice to meet you I’m Kaito my prounouns are he/him, I guess I’m your date” His date looked at him up and down like he was being analysed, “Hmmmm you will do! I guess you could help be my goon, I’m Kokichi Ouma! You should bow down to me, afterall you’re my date so treat me like the King I am! Oh right I use he/they” Suddenly feeling a sharp pain? No, pleasure? Well whatever it was it was a feeling, come from his flowers. “O-Ow? Man my flowers’ have been acting up all day,” Kokichi shot his head up to look at Kaito before shrugging it off, “Poor you! You must be having a bad day huh!” Already not liking his date he looked over at his friend and gave him a look, and all he could do was mouth the words “Give him a try.” Was that seriously all the guy had to offer?

Momota let out a sigh as he brought a hand to move some of his hair, he ended up giving a nod to his friend and that earned a smile from the other. “So, how are we going to start?” Rantaro grabbed both of their attentions by coughing into his fist, he motioned towards a small wooden cottage that had signs pointing towards it, mentioning the berry picking. Kaito remembered where they were and chuckled at himself, Kokichi quickly clinged onto his date’s arm, “Heyyy Kaitoooo let’s go! Come on! I wanna eat some delicious fresh berries” He felt a bit uncomfortable with the sudden hug from Ouma, but he simply let out a sigh. “We’ll go buy some tickets and baskets then, thanks Rantaro” he mumbled the thanks under his breath, wiggling his way out of Kokichi’s grip. 

As Rantaro said his goodbye and apologized to Kaito for giving him a pretty harsh pat on the back. He had a feeling Rantaro really wanted him to do well on this date, or that’s what he got from his friend’s gestures. The two of them walked towards the humble little cottage. Kokichi looking around in awe, exactly how a child would do so inside a candy shop. “Look at allllll these amazingggg decorations!” They weren’t wrong on that, the house was covered in beautiful flowers and fruit. The flowers probably were the owners’ own flowers. He saw a bouquet of roses in all sorts of colors, one specifically matched those of his own violets. He slowly brought a hand up to his cheek feeling the petals move around at his touch. His flowers felt warm, he had no idea if he had caught a fever or just simply felt flustered at the situation he was in. But something told him that this was good. This situation was good, so he decided to believe in his gut, just like Rantaro did.

As soon as the thought passed Momota heard a smash, shards of terracotta was scattered across the ground. “Oops~!” He couldn’t help but groan, softly grabbing Kokichi by the shoulder. “Hey let’s go and apologize to the owners and uh I’ll pay for it” Kokichi seemed to giggle to himself before abruptly pushing Kaito back. “No need! You’re my date so I shall offer~” Incredibly confused by the offer he stood back and let Kokichi do what he needed. Little did he know it was a trap, “EXCUSE ME!! Are you the shop owner?” The person who Kokichi guessed correctly nodded, “Yes? How may I help you?” Pointing towards Kaito he started to whine about how they fell because HE pushed him. That definitely didn’t happen. Walking towards the owner of the shop Kaito apologized and paid for the broken vase, glaring at Kokichi he apologized again before pulling them to the side. “Listen. Dude. I have no idea why you did that but let’s just get our baskets and not break anymore vases- please.” Obviously pleading for the other to stop.

The two of them continued to have a long conversation about who should have paid earlier, they realized they’ve spent quite a while picking. “I guess we can go and sit down and eat some then, my basket’s nearly full- plus! I’m tired-“ Weirdly enough Kokichi laughed, “Kaito you really are something” Completely confused by what they meant he just gave him a confused glance. “This date felt weird didn’t it” This felt strange, it felt different from their previous conversations, it felt more genuine. “Yeah I guess it did-“ They started to smile at him, “You know... I think we’re moving too fast, don’t you think?” Kaito agreed, he didn’t necessarily like blind dates. He literally only agreed with this because Rantaro said it was a gut feeling. “For now Kaito,” Kokichi extended his hand for him, “Let’s be friends.”

Kaito shook his hand. “Yeah, friends”


	2. Chapter 1 - Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to meet up for a day to hang out, they just have fun.

He swore they have changed, no they definitely did. Cupping his own cheek Kaito stared at his own reflection for much longer than he usually did. No he wasn’t a narcissist he just, noticed something was different today. 

Him and Kokichi decided to meet up today because the two had nothing to do and he honestly wanted to get to know the guy better. 

Feeling the flowers on his skin, he did his daily rountine of wondering when he could see his face, the face that wasn’t covered by the flowers that rested on his skin. He could only murmur to himself about the things he would do once they bloomed. He’ll see the stars with his own naked eye. He’ll venture around the world being able to see everyone for who they truly are. He needed to know, he needed to feel the wind brush against his cheeks, he needed to know what it felt like to feel finally naked. 

Not in a sexual sense, god no.

He just wanted to see his true self, the person that has been lying underneath those violets for far too long.

The buzz coming from his phone startled him. Kaito picked it up to see who was calling him, it was his new friend Kokichi. He answered the call but unexpectedly he heard “Never Gonna Give You Up” blasting from the other end of the phone. Kaito bursted out laughing before yelling into the speaker. “YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME- MAN I’M IN THE BATHROOM AND YOU HAVE TO RICKROLL ME” Kokichi laughing hysterically at the other end of the call eventually hung up without saying a word. Instantly going over to message him he saw Kokichi spam him with a bunch of images.

Kokichi: You know you should have texted me earlier 💔💔💔

You: Please I’m just getting ready- I’ll meet you in half an hour ok?

Kokichi: 💔💔💔

Still chuckling a bit from the call he calmed himself down, grabbing whatever he could to get change and stop himself from staring at the mirror any longer. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he decided today would be a good day to take the metro. Letting out a sigh as he wore his headphones he had no idea what he would listen to. After a few minutes of wondering he decided he felt like listening to some old rock songs. Pressing shuffle the first song that came on was Frank Valli’s “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You”.

Humming along to the tune he sang the lyrics quietly, he wasn’t the best at English but he was fluent enough to understand the song. 

You’re just too good to be true...

He knew this song was about love,

Can’t take my eyes off you...

But why did he relate to it,

You’d be like heaven to touch...

He always disliked romance, thought it was cliche.

I wanna hold you so much...

But right now, he thought this cliche of a love song was something he would relate to.

He soon shook the thought out of his head letting the song play as he walked towards the metro station. 

He started to walk down the stairs as he let his thoughts take over his mind, he wondered if he wanted to feel the need for romance because of some RomCom he recently watched. That was it. Or maybe it could be because he wanted to give it a try.

Completely ignoring the whole tangent his mind went on, he realized he was already on the train. He should really focus on not getting lost and not dissociate every time he listened to a song. Hearing the train announce the station, he got off tripping over his own shoes. Preparing to fall face flat onto the ground he felt someone pull his hoodie. It didn’t stop his fall but it helped him from hurting himself. He thanked whoever helped him but when he looked up he saw that it was his friend. 

Laughing at Kaito’s idiocy Kokichi helped him up, even if he had a small structure he was decently strong. “You got to watch your step! Or you’ll become even dumber~” They teased letting go of Kaito. Earning an “Ow” from the taller guy. “Fuck you” Kaito laughed while he stood up. “Now Mr Idiot sir, are we going to hang out or what?” With a gentle smack on the head Momota smiled. Not really responding Kokichi assumed that meant a yes.

Today the two were spending time in an arcade just gambling away to rigged machines barely getting anything. Well they had the choice to get help from staff but they decided that would take the fun away. 

Kokichi cheered on his friend as Kaito nearly got this dumb rocket plushie they’ve been at for way too long. Way too long being half an hour, the both tried to get the prize and the staff even insisted on just giving it to them. The two being incredibly competitive told the staff they would get it. With anticipation and excitement the prize finally fell landing behind the glass trap door. Kaito triumphantly took the soft plushie out and threw it in the air. “HELL YEAH! You said I couldn’t do it!” Happily shoving the stuff toy in Kokichi’s face all they could do was chuckle at how happy Kaito was at getting such a small prize.

Kaito confused to why Kokichi was snickering at him, he pouted and shoved the plushie into their arms. “Jeez why are you laughing?” Ouma could only respond with more giggling, “Y-You’re so adorable when you won something so sTuPID” Kaito could only grumble with how flustered he was. “S- SHUT UP! Anything’s an achievement if you make it one-“ 

“You really are something Kaito,” Kokichi themselves couldn’t tell whether that was a compliment or tease. He just said it, and threw the plush back at his friend. “I’m going to beat your soooo short record of thirty minutes!” Oblivious to the sarcasm he asked what they meant. Earning more snickers from his friend, “That was sarcasm pftttt—“ Feeling himself grow flustered, Kaito only could cover his face with his hands. “Y- You- s- shut up—“ Kokichi sighed at Kaito’s idiocy, “You’re so stupid- come on let’s go somewhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post this uh- anyways I wanted to write more but I didn’t so take this :)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to write this so i hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
